1. Field of the Invention
The structure and method of this invention relate to the packaging of printed pictorial material and more particularly to a double layer transparent protective packaging for foil art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packaging of foil art (or lithographic print engraved on foil) has long been a problem because such prints are quite delicate. They are usually prepared by first making lithographic plates, and special inks and waxes are layered upon a metallic sheeting. Then the print is engraved with microscopic lines which in effect capture and reflect available light creating special effects which appear to change the tonal quality of the view depending upon the angle of viewing and upon the lighting changes within the area in which the print is viewed. Such prints are called in the trade "foil art". Foil art is extremely delicate due to the nature of its structure and can easily be damaged by pressure thereon. Anything that scratches against the surface of the print will destroy the layers and cause the print to appear defective. Shrinkwrapping has been resorted to in order to protect such foil art, but it has been found that due to the flexible nature of the shrinkwrapping the surface of the foil art is still easily damaged both in transport to the point of sale and by the ultimate user when preparing the foil art for display.